


The Wolves Are Howling Tonight

by Trinity2005



Category: Pretty Little Liars, The Originals (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, WWE
Genre: Attempted Sex, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Hybrids, Imprinting (Twilight), Kissing, Love Triangle, Multi, Pregnancy, Rough Kissing, Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity2005/pseuds/Trinity2005
Summary: Aria Montgomery, Hayley and Mona Marshall, Hanna Marin, Brianna, Meranna and Nicole Deveraux and Bella Swan are best friends and witches. Brianna, Meranna  and Nicole moved back to their home in New Orleans. It all began when the girls went to first beach in LaPush for a party. That's when they meet Sam and the pack. Four young wolves imprint on the young witches.What if Bella had two half-sistersSeven Witches, one is pregnant. Eight Wolves. Killer Vampires. Powerful Warlocks. And Angry Demons.Read to find out more.





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own twilight, the originals, WWE OR Pretty Little Liars, sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I have images of the girls outfits, just different colors. Hanna's outfit colors are red and black, Bella's outfit colors are blue and black, Hayley's outfit colors are purple and black and Aria's outfit colors are green and black. With black lace up wedged ankle boots. Also Paul Lahote has siblings Parris Lahote is portrayed by Andrew James Morley, Preston Lahote is portrayed by Noah Centineo and Priscilla/Paulina Lahote is portrayed by Inanna Sarkis.

**Bella's P.O.V**

 

I was in my room with Aria and Hanna. We were discussing the demon activity that has been sky high. I couldn't figure out why it was so horrible. Seven people have been killed, in this last week. Hanna has already killed three demons so far, we've noticed they're in groups and that's not common, they usually travel alone or in pairs not groups. "What are we going to do about all these demons, like this is bad it's horrible..." Hanna started. "Seven people have died, and they all have demon venom in their blood system.!" she finished. "Well, we know that it's a Shax demon, but what I don't understand is..." Aria started. "why are they attacking like this, Shax demons are used for tracking or hunting but seven people, they have to be controlled by someone to have that many kills, not Lilith but...I'm the smartest out of all three of us and I can't figure it out." she finished.

 

That's when Hanna's phone went off.

 

**The Phone Call**

 

"Hello"- Hanna

"Hi, this is Mike Newton from school, I was wondering if you would like to come to this party down at First Beach, its in LaPush and a bunch of kids from school are going and I thought you guys might want to come"- Mike

"Yeah, sure hold on let me ask the girls"- Hanna

Hanna moved the phone from her ear.

"Do you guys want go to this party down on First Beach?." Hanna asked. Aria and I nodded our heads 'yes'. She put the phone back to her ear.

"Yeah, we're in"- Hanna

"That's great, ummm its tomorrow night at 6pm"- Mike

"Alright, bye see you later"- Hanna 

Hanna hung up the phone. "So, the party is at six o'clock, I'm assuming it's a bonfire so no need to dress warmly, I say dark red cropped top, black mini skirt and some black wedged boot heels for me!" Hanna said going to my closet. Hanna and Aria both lived with me our parents thought it would be a good idea.

* * *

* * *

 

** The Girls Outfits  **

 

 

* * *

 

Hanna came back with our outfits, it was the same thing but with different color tops, mine was blue and Aria's was green. It's was midnight. "Alright, come on let's get some sleep, we have to do patrol, in three hours." I said. Hanna went to the love seat in my room and laid down, Aria laid down with me. "Do you think we're gonna run into those mutts again?" Hanna asked. "I don't think so!" I answered and then I fell into a light sleep.

* * *

I was shook awake by Aria with her saying 'it's time to go on patrol', I got up and pulled on my shoes, all of sudden Aria ran out of the room and into the bathroom, when I reached the bathroom, Aria was vomiting in the toilet, I walked in and pulled her hair back, when she was finished, she flushed the toilet and washed out her mouth. "Are you okay, that's the third time this week, maybe you should go to the hospital!" I suggested rubbing her back. "Are you sure, it might just be a bug or a cold..." Aria said trying to get out of it. "No, Ari you need to go to make sure you're okay, you know how rare it is for witches to get sick" I started. "it could be serious!". I finished. "Okay, I'll go I'll call you and tell you how it went and what it is!" She said. I nodded and watched her leave.

 

**Aria's P.O.V**

 

I got into my car. She was my baby, it's a Teal-green 2010 Camaro. I pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. I was going a little over the speed limit because I wanted to figure out what was going on with me. It scared me a little, but I wanted to get this over with. I pulled up into the Hospital parking lot, I got out and  walked in. "Hi, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked. "Hi, can I see Dr. Cullen, he's my 'uncle' can you lead me to his office, please?" I asked kindly. "Of course, just go straight, go up those stairs and it's that office with big windows, you can't miss it!" She told me. I thanked her and went on my way, I walked to Carlisle's office door. I knocked, I heard him say 'come in', I went in.

"Oh, Aria how may I help you?" Carlisle said. "I've been throwing up, I've thrown up three times this week, I'm tired all the time, I'm always hungry, I need you to do something to figure out what's wrong with me!?." I said to him. Carlisle nodded his head. "Ari, I don't mean to intrude but have you had your period this month?" Carlisle asked me. And that's when it hit me.

I was late, my period hadn't come, I was never late and my eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, you don't think I'm pregnant, the last time I had sex was two months ago and we used protection!" I said in complete shock. Carlisle nodded his head. "I'll go get the ultrasound machine, I'll be back!." He said.

Carlisle left, and that left me alone. I was scared, but also excited that I might be a mom, but then no boy or man would ever want me. Carlisle came back in no time. "Alright, I'm gonna need you to lay down on the bed and roll up your shirt for me, I'm gonna put some gel on your stomach, it's gonna be cold!" He told me. I did as he instructed me to do. I lifted my shirt and Carlisle put some gel on my stomach and he was right, it was cold. Carlisle was looking at the machine but I couldn't see what he was looking at. "Well am I pregnant?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his 'yes'. "Yes and with twins, congrats your gonna be a mom!" Carlisle said kindly as he wiped off the gel from my stomach. After I got up and thanked him and left. As soon as I made it to my car, I called Bella once she picked up the phone, I told her that I had to talk to her and asked her where her location was and she told me. I drove out of the Hospital parking lot, I drove back to our house, I pulled in the driveway. I got out and walked into the woods, I was running until I heard a howl, I stopped in my tracks, a grey wolf with black spots trotted out and stopped when it saw me. 'Oh no, why now' I thought in my head.


	2. Party On The Beach

* * *

**Aria's P.O.V**

 

I had my magic ready just in case, the wolf tried anything. It started to growl at me. That's when I took my cue, I ran at hybrid speed. One thing about witches, our speed enhances. I ran until I was where Bella told me to go, her and Hanna were there waiting for me to arrive. When I came out, they jogged to me. "Hey, Ari how did it go, are you  okay?" Hanna questioned. "Yes and yes, but I uhh..." I started but I couldn't find the right words. I took a deep breath. 'It's okay, they're your best friends, they will not judge you, they'll support you' i told myself. "I have to tell you something, and it may be a shock but you need to know!" I told them.

They nodded for me to continue. "My period is late and my period is never late, well Carlisle did an ultrasound and..." I said but couldn't finish, because Bella beat me to it. "Ari, are you pregnant?" Bella asked. I nodded my head 'yes'. "But there's a twist, I'm pregnant with twins, and the father is Preston Lahote!" I finished. "Are you sure, it's him, I mean I don't doubt it when you two  were together, I knew he loved you like I have no idea, why you guys broke up, you guys were great together!" Hanna told me. I looked at my watch and it was 6:30 in the morning "We gotta get going, it's almost time for school." We ran to our house to change, once we changed, we got in our cars, Hanna's car was also a Camaro, it was cherry red, Bella's car was a dark blue Alfa Romeo 4C. 

* * *

 

We pulled onto the highway, It didn't take long to get to school, we lived ten minutes away. We parked right beside the Cullens and Denalis. As we got out of the car, I heard some one call Hanna's name. "Han, those girls want you!" Bella said with disgust in her voice. I looked over and saw the Cheer squad trying to get Hanna's attention. I rolled my eyes, Jessica and Lauren were on their way over now, that's when Hayley and Mona over came to us, they're also witches, Hayley was wearing a purple tank top with black jeans, silver bracelets, purple stone ring in an rectangle shape, she had ankle heel boots Mona was basically wearing the same thing, but a different color, royal blue. The colors really complimented their skin, cause they're sisters, Hayley is older. "Guys, we should head in but just to let you know, Jessica and Lauren are here to tell Hanna, that she should rejoin the Cheer-leading squad, they already have talked to me and Mona and we said no!" Hayley said.

We all went inside and went to our classes, I had class with Rosalie and Alice, Bella had class with Emmett, Jasper and Edward and Hanna had class with Kate, Irina and Tanya. We made it in the nick of time.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

 

It was the end of the day. Hanna, Aria, Hayley, Mona and I were getting into our cars, we all had nice cars because of our families. Aria has two half-brothers: Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Hayley and Mona were Marshalls. Hanna was a Santiago, she had eleven siblings, I had seventeen siblings. I'm a Hathaway.

We all got home and started to change. "Bella, have you seen my lace bra?. "Hayley shouted from her room. 

"Yea, it's in the laundry room!." I shouted back. After that I went into the meeting room. In the meeting room was a big round table and five chairs, each our own color: red, blue, purple, royal blue and green. In the middle of the table, was an enchanted box, with all four of our crystals. 

I brought the box into the living room.

The girls were waiting on me. I put the box on the coffee table and opened it. I took out mine, Hanna took hers, Hayley and Mona took theirs and Aria took hers.

"Now who's ready to go party on the beach?!." Hanna said. And we left for the beach. 

 

 

 


	3. Imprinting On Witches

**Paul's P.O.V**

 

I was running patrol with Jared. Today we were going to a party on First Beach, I was looking forward to it. As long as I didn't run into the 'Witch Bitches', I would be fine.

_Jared- Hey Paul, you wanna just head down to the to beach, the party ought to be starting soon._

_Me- Yeah, I'm ready to start drinking, do you think the voodoo girls are gonna be there._

_Jared- I have no idea but let's get going._

 

Jared and I ran to the beach. We stopped at the tree line and transformed into our human forms. I yanked on my cut-offs and ran out to the bonfire that was already lit, people were already there and there was a car pulling up. I ran over to Sam and the pack. "Hey, Sam there wasn't anything out the ordinary and Jarry and I didn't pick up any scent of leeches!" I reported to my alpha. Sam nodded his head. We heard giggling, we all looked at the cause and of course it was the witches. Hanna Marin, Hayley and Mona Marshall, Bella Swan and Aria Montgomery. Great just fucking great, and just when I think I could have a peaceful night.

I looked at the one, I assumed who was Bella and rolled my eyes. I though she was so dramatic, just because she always complaining about how us wolves always get in the way, and we don't do shit for our tribe. She looked over the packs way and she rolled her eyes. I swear I heard her say 'looks like we have to play nice'. The five voodoo girls walked over to us. The blonde walked up to Sam with her hand held out. "Hey, Sam I hope your enjoying the party?!" the Blondie said. Sam look into her eyes and just stared intently. Oh shit, My alpha just imprinted on a witch.

**Sam's P.O.V**

 

Hanna held out her hand for me to shake and I shook it. I looked into her eyes and just stared intently, she had the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen. She had flecks of silver in her irises. I had imprinted on Hanna Marin. I felt all the cables that connected me to the earth, all break loose, She was holding me to this every earth, feelings rushed through me: Love, Protectiveness, Adoration. I would do anything for this woman. "Sam, are you okay..." Hanna asked me. I hadn't realized I'd been staring for so long. I shook my head 'yes', not trusting myself to speak.

Hanna grinned at me. It was dazzling, I shook my head. Damn I only imprinted a second ago and I'm already whipped. "Come and met the rest of the pack!" Sam suggested. She nodded her head and signaled for her friends to follow her. We walked over by the fire and sat down. "So, what are your names?" Seth asked kindly. "I'm Hanna, this Hayley, Mona, Bella and Aria!" she introduced each of them. I looked at Hayley and it was like everything shifted like it was just her and I in the world. I just doubled imprinted. I shook myself out of it. "Umm...this is Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth, Quil, Jacob, Leah, Parris, Preston, Brady and Collin!" I introduced the boys. Bella looked at Paul and Jared.

 

**Jared's P.O.V**

 

The witches were here of course. I think Sam imprinted the blonde one. The one I assumed who was Bella looked at me and Paul. When our eyes meet the whole world shifted like nothing else in the world matter except her. I would protect her, love her, cherish her. I would do anything for her. I noticed that Paul was also staring at her the same way, I started to shake. "Jared, you okay man?" Quil asked me. 

I snapped out of it. I saw Bella put herself in front of Aria, protectively. "Hey, I'm gonna go and get drinks, who wants to come and help me?!" Hayley suggested. "I'll go!" Hanna basically shouted. "Han, can you get me a fruit punch?" Aria asked. " And can you get me a angry orchard?" Mona asked. Hanna and Hayley walked off to get the drinks and I looked at Sam. I then realized that she was Preston's ex-girlfriend, he broke up with because of the gene, he loved her so much and he didn't want to let her go, but Sam didn't want to risk it, so it ended, he was a total wreck after that.

"Preston, look its Aria go talk to her!" I suggested. He looked at me, he nodded his head and got up. 

 

**Preston's P.O.V**

 

I walked over to Aria. I was so nervous, I hated the way I left things. "Hey, Ari how have you been?" I asked. I was  ~~~~worried on how she was going to react. She got up and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back instantly, I held her tight but no to tight because of my werewolf strength. "I'm so happy to see you, in matter of fact." she started. "There something I have to tell you, walk with me on the beach just like old times?!" She told me. I couldn't resist. I shook my head 'yes'. We walked away from the bonfire and the party. "Ari, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the way that I ended things with you..." I started to say, but was cutoff by her finger on my lips.

"I know, I know that you didn't want to leave me and I forgive, but I need you to know that, I want you to know that.." She started to tell me. I started to panic. " Did I do something, are you okay..." I said with concern and worry clearly in my voice. I was silenced when her hand touched my cheek, I leaned into and held it there. "I'm pregnant, and I need you to know that you can be as involved as you want to be!" She explained to me. I was shocked, I looked at her. I didn't know what to say, I sank down to the sand and stared at the waves crashing against the beach. "How long have you known?" I asked still not looking at her. "I just found out today, but Carlisle said I was two months along, and I know for a fact that they're yours because, you were my first and you were my last!" Aria said to me. "Ari, I would love to be in the baby's life, of course." I said with complete love for my child.

"That's the thing, I'm pregnant with twins!"

I was speechless.

 

**Back at the Bonfire**

**Mona's P.O.V**

 

I was sitting on a log farther away from the wolf pack, Bella, Hayley and Hanna have disappeared to god knows where and Aria still wasn't back yet. I felt uncomfortable, I had no one to talk to. My phone started to ring. I looked at the caller-I.D, It was my Ex. I declined his call and got up to get myself a beer. As I got there, Aria came up to me. "I need you to talk to him, please!." Aria said to me. "Why, what's happened?" I asked with concern in my voice. "He's in shock, he won't talk to me he just keeps staring at the waves!." She explained to me. "Alright, I'll see what I can do!." I told her. I walk past her and made my way over to Preston. I sat next to him, and stared at the waves as well, it was calming, I felt at peace. "Did Aria send you to come and talk to me?" Preston asked me. I nodded.

I looked at him and he looked at me. And my whole world stopped, I could see my future with him, I could see us getting married and having kids, our first kiss. I knew I loved this man. "I...I--" I started. "What just happened?" I asked still staring into his beautiful brown eyes.

My heart was racing.

I felt love and adoration toward him. "I think I just imprinted on you!" he explained to me. He looked me over. "I can't believe I got Aria pregnant." he started to say. "And with twins!" he finished. I nodded my head. It hurt me when he said that, cause I wanted to be the one who was going to have his kids. But I'm happy for Aria.

Preston got up and stood in front of me, he reached his hand out to me and I took it. He pulled me up, and our faces were extremely close. I suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. He leaned in and I so did I, then he stopped within an inch from my face, our noses were touching. I could smell his minty breath, and then he moved in and kissed me. At first I was shocked but then I got out my shock and started to kiss him back. He pulled me close to his body, I wrapped arms around his neck. It felt like fireworks going off, it felt right, it was perfect. Standing there on the beach with him and in our lip-lock.

It was golden.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story, I'm sorry if it's short but this is my first time ever so I'm new at this, so please comment, only nice, tell what I did wrong or what I could have done better. I am working on chapter two, so bare with me, My email is tcthomas2005@gmail.com, email me, or hit me up on Instagram my account name is trinitythomas1433. Thank You.


End file.
